


unexpected

by emstars



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Post-Time Skip, Soft Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, dimileth, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emstars/pseuds/emstars
Summary: Her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell to the floor with a loud thud. For a moment, everyone was silent.Then Dimitri’s vision spotted as fear gripped every inch of his body. He was by her side in half a second as commotion broke out all around the ballroom.He ignored the shouts and questions as a large lump formed in his throat. All he could do was stare down at Byleth’s beautiful, still face. He could only hear his own heartbeat, only see her, he couldn’t move, couldn’t think logically. Immediately, his mind was going to the worst. How could he have been so stupid? What if she was seriously ill now? Why hadn’t he stopped her sooner?Then there was a tiny voice in the back of his mind.What if she’s dead?aka Byleth gets sick and Dimitri doesn't cope well
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119





	unexpected

Dimitri jolted awake to the sound of the bathroom door slamming shut, his eyes shooting open and breath hitching. Instinctively he reached to the other side of the bed where his wife usually slept, but found nothing except a slightly warm sheet and tangled comforter. Confused, he sat up straighter, trying to shake away his sleep haze as his eyes scanned their dimly lit bedroom. After a few seconds he was finally able to put two and two together, realizing Byleth was the one who slammed the bathroom door. Sighing heavily, he slumped back against the pillows and yanked the blanket back up to his chin. He allowed his eyes to drift closed once more, nearly falling back asleep when another noise rattled him awake. This time, it was a horrible, pained retching sound that was echoing from inside the bathroom. Before he could even think he was up and at the door, any prior sleepiness disappearing as his body was seized by panic. He rapped his knuckles gently against the wood, heart thudding painfully. 

“Byleth? Are you alright?”

His voice wobbled with concern and he swallowed hard. He was answered with some more gags. Dimitri held his breath, his hand hovering over the door knob, unsure of what to do. 

Then, finally, her trembling voice answered. 

“D-Dimitri, I’m fine. Just go back to bed, I’ll be-” she was cut off by another round of retching and gagging.

Dimitri, now nearly bursting with concern, ignored her half-hearted protest and pushed the door open a little more forcefully than necessary. Inside the bathroom Byleth was slumped over the toilet, her hands gripping the edges so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. 

“Dimitri. . . ” she groaned as she flushed the toilet. She shifted back a little, her eyes closing and her face pale. “Please, you don’t need to see this. . .”

He stiffened, taking a step closer as his heart pounded in his ears. He had never seen Byleth sick before and quite frankly it terrified him. Seeing his normally stoic, proud wife slouching weakly on the floor was enough to make his knees nearly give out. 

She suddenly gasped, barely making it back to the toilet before she became sick once again. Immediately Dimitri was there, kneeling next to her and gathering her silky hair in his hands. He rubbed her back, desperately trying to comfort her until she finished, a half groan half sob escaping her lips as she flushed the toilet again. 

He clenched his jaw, hating seeing her in pain. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, looking up at him with wary eyes, sweat and tears streaming down her face. “This is definitely not how I ever wanted you to see me.”

Dimitri immediately melted, pulling her into his arms. 

“In sickness and in health, remember?” he said softly, stroking back her hair and pressing a hand to her forehead. She didn’t feel warmer than usual which he was relieved about, but it didn’t settle the concern coursing through his veins. Byleth sighed. 

“It’s just. . . I don’t understand. I  _ never _ get sick,” she said weakly as she slumped against his chest. He tightened his grip on her shoulders. 

“You’ve also never been an archbishop and a queen. You’re probably just overworking yourself,” he said it as much for himself as for her. She was just tired. She just needed to rest. She would be okay. 

“Yes. . . You’re probably right.”

Her voice was muffled against his chest and he was glad her head was down so she wouldn’t see the tears that suddenly prickled in his eyes. He felt foolish for getting so worked up about something so small but he couldn’t help himself. Nothing was worse to him than seeing his beloved wife in pain, and he wished more than anything that he could protect her from everything evil in the world, sickness included. But he knew that was impossible, so he just had to suck it up and do everything in his power to make her feel better. 

Inhaling through his nose, he easily scooped Byleth up into his arms, his heart swelling momentarily as she snuggled against him. Then, as carefully as he could, he carried her out of the bathroom and across their bedroom. He lowered her into their bed, stroking back her hair once more. 

“Sleep for just a bit longer, okay? I’m going to go fetch a healer,” he brushed his lips over her forehead pulling back when her fingers caught the front of his shirt. He looked down at her, a little surprised. 

“Stay with me. Just for a moment,” she begged, her big emerald eyes shimmering. He softened, his eyebrows pulling together as he stared down at her. He wanted to. More than anything. But he also wanted to get the healer just to confirm that she would be okay. 

She gripped him harder, her eyes pleading. 

He sighed, smiling slightly. 

“Of course,” he whispered, crawling into bed with her and hugging her against his chest. She nestled her head into the crook of his neck, her legs winding through his and her hands gripping the front of his sleep shirt. 

“I feel better now,” she said, her breath tickling his skin. He tightened his grip on her waist, not believing her for a second. 

“Really?” his voice was laced with skepticism. In his arms Byleth shifted back just enough so she could give him a stern look. 

“Yes, really. I-I think I was just anxious about the event today,” her expression quickly melded from one of annoyance to one of worry. He felt his own lips tug downward. 

“In that case, should I cancel it?”

Byleth huffed, her gaze dropping. 

“No. . .” 

He didn’t miss the hesitation in her voice. Carefully, he tilted her chin up, giving her a curious and concerned look. 

“What’s making you so nervous my love?”

She stared at him in silence for a moment before she lifted a hand, brushing a thumb over his lips distractedly, a slight frown forming on her face. 

“It’s silly, really.”

Dimitri held firm, ignoring the goosebumps that suddenly broke out on his skin at her intimate touch. 

“Tell me anyway.”

Her gaze faltered as she pulled out of his grasp. Immediately he felt cold and deserted, but he shoved those feelings away, focusing all his attention on his nervous wife. She took a deep breath before speaking. 

“Well. . . I haven’t seen my former students in almost a year. I’m afraid that they won’t approve of my decision to. . . ah. . . step down as the archbishop,” she said gently, her gaze dropping more and more with each word, her expression contorted in pain. Dimitri’s heart throbbed. 

After five long years of commuting back and forth from the monastery to the kingdom, Byleth finally decided she had to pick one. Feeling that she had completed most of her desired tasks as an archbishop, she decided to focus all her attention on being a queen, meaning stepping down from the church. Dimitri supported her the whole time, never once showing bias or his excitement at the idea of finally having Byleth around him all the time. He knew it wasn’t an easy decision, but she had been handling it with grace and strength, just like she always did. 

But in this very moment, she didn’t look very graceful or strong, and Dimitri took in the moment of her looking almost. . . Scared. Vulnerable. He cupped her cheek, once again forcing her to meet his gaze. 

“Byleth, how could you ever think that? I think out of everyone our friends will be the most supportive of your decision. That being said, I will still cancel this event in a heartbeat if you desire. I would do anything to make sure you stay happy and healthy.”

She peered up at him through her long, dark lashes, and for a moment it was just them, lost in each other’s loving gazes. Then she drew closer, a small smile played on her lips. He smiled back, kissing her nose. 

“I love you,” he mumbled, pulling her tight against his chest once more. She laughed softly, a sound that made his smile grow larger. 

“I love you,” she echoed, her hand coming up and tugging at the ends of his hair. “Don’t cancel the event today. I think it’ll be good for us to see everyone again. And. . .” her eyes suddenly flashed, a coy smile forming on her lips. Then, before Dimitri even knew what was happening, she had pushed him on his back and was straddling him, her eyes ablaze. He gasped, shocked, as she leaned over him, her lips stopping barely an inch above his. “I truly am feeling a lot better.”

He stared up at her, his heart thumping against his chest as excitement ignited his every nerve. Oh, how he loved his wife. The way her hips pressed against him. The way the soft curves of her body were illuminated in the faint sunlight. The way her big fierce eyes stared at him, filled with lust. He felt his own body pulse with desire And still. . .

“Are you sure?”

He hated the way his voice warbled, exposing his underlying eagerness. She smirked, catching his lower lip between her teeth before sitting up and pulling her shirt off. His breath hitched and a strangled noise escaped his lips. Her eyes glimmered as she leaned back over him, murmuring her next words against his lips. 

“I’ve never been so sure of something in my life.”

~~~

Hours later, Byleth and Dimitri stood at their front gate, greeting their guests with open arms. Dimitri watched fondly as his wife was practically smothered by Annette and Mercedes, and couldn’t help but laugh when even Felix pulled her into a tight embrace. Just as he expected, they were all more than happy to see her and eager to hear of her new plans involving her step down as archbishop. He could tell she was relieved at their openness and when it finally came time to give her speech, she seemed fully relaxed. Still, Dimitri pulled her aside as Seteth started setting up a small podium for her. 

“Are you feeling alright?” he asked quietly as he examined every inch of her face. She didn’t look pale. In fact, her cheeks were a little flushed, which he found incredibly endearing. 

“Yes, Dimitri. I feel good,” she grabbed his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. “It’s just a little speech after all. No different than the countless lectures I gave at the monastery.”

He gave her a weak smile, squeezing her hand right back. 

“I believe you. But if you even feel a hint of nausea just come down and I’ll cover for you, okay?”

She rolled her eyes, but nodded. 

“Worrying is not good for your complexion, Your Majesty,” she teased, smoothing out the crease between his eyebrows. He snorted. 

“Well I-”

He was cut off by Seteth inviting Byleth to the front of the room where the podium now stood. She kissed him on the cheek quickly before making her way through the crowd. Applause filled the ballroom but quickly died down once Byleth cleared her throat.

“Hello, everyone. I first want to thank you all for taking time out of your busy schedules to come here tonight,” her eyes flicked to Dimitri and he felt his chest swell with pride. That was his wife up there, looking like the Goddess she was and doing what she believed was right. She smiled faintly before continuing. “As you all have probably already heard, I will be stepping down as the archbishop in order to focus all my duties on being a queen. . .” She paused as the audience whispered amongst themselves. She shifted, her face paling a little.

“O-Of course, I will still be involved in the Church, just not nearly as much. . .” She continued on to tell everyone her plans for the church and Fodlan. With each passing minute, she seemed to be getting paler and paler though, her words slurring together occasionally and her body swaying. Dimitri watched with concern, inching ever closer to the podium, trying to catch her gaze to silently ask if she was okay. She didn’t glance his way, though, and he didn’t miss when her eyes closed for a bit longer than normal. “Since I will no longer be the archbishop, I wanted to. . . T-to. . .” one hand came to her head and the other gripped the podium. Her face was completely white now and when she spoke again her voice shook. “I-I’m sorry. . . I suddenly don’t f-feel-” 

Her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell to the floor with a loud thud. For a moment, everyone was silent. 

Then Dimitri’s vision spotted as fear gripped every inch of his body. He was by her side in half a second as commotion broke out all around the ballroom. 

He ignored the shouts and questions as a large lump formed in his throat. All he could do was stare down at Byleth’s beautiful, still face. He could only hear his own heartbeat, only see her, he couldn’t move, couldn’t think logically. Immediately, his mind was going to the worst. How could he have been so stupid? What if she was seriously ill now? Why hadn’t he stopped her sooner? 

Then there was a tiny voice in the back of his mind. 

_ What if she’s dead? _

He had never felt so afraid in all his life as his heart began to pound harder. He couldn’t lose her. He couldn’t, not again. The first time he had barely survived, but this time he most certainly would not. No. He needed her to live. He knew it was pathetic, that it was selfish, but she was his light. The one thing keeping him away from the craze, the darkness that constantly loomed over him. He wouldn’t be able to keep that darkness away if he lost her. If it was once again his fault that she was gone. He loved her more than he’d loved anyone before. More than he’d loved his parents, his friends, even his stepsister. . .

He couldn’t lose her. . .

Then he noticed the slight rise and fall of her chest as she groaned softly and relief washed over him like a wave. 

_ She’s alive _ . 

He couldn’t help the small sob that escaped his lips as he crushed her against his chest, his entire body trembling. 

“What happened? Is she okay?” Mercedes’ calm, gentle voice pierced through his thoughts and the chaos around them. Dimitri’s eyes flicked to her. He hadn’t even noticed she had knelt across from him. 

He sniffed, suddenly aware of the tears that were running down his face. 

“Y-yes. She’s breathing. She wasn’t feeling well this morning, but she claimed she was okay. And I listened. Oh Goddess, I listened. Why did I listen? I could have prevented this from happening if I had insisted we cancel the event and she was able to rest-”

“Enough.” Felix’s stern voice cut him off and Dimitri’s gaze lifted. All the former Blue Lions were hovering around them, fear and concern etched in their faces. Even Felix, who was usually the best at hiding his emotions. 

Dimitri swallowed the lump in his throat, eyes dropping back to Byleth who was still cradled in his arms. 

“Let’s take her to the infirmary. Mercie and I can assess her further there,” Annette, who had knelt down beside Mercedes, said. Her voice was shaking, but her eyes blazed with determination. That comforted Dimitri slightly, and slowly he nodded. 

“She’ll be okay,” he whispered, more to himself than anyone else as he slowly stood, following his friends through the now hushed hall. He ignored the concerned gazes and low murmurs as he carried Byleth out the door and down the hall to the infirmary. Once there, he carefully placed her on the first bed, feeling numb as he stared down at her ghostly white face. 

Immediately, Mercedes and Annette began checking her vitals, putting on their hands on her face and chest . Dimitri just stared, ears ringing. 

“She’s fainted before, b-but it’s been a while,” he whispered to no one in particular, finally reaching out and cupping Byleth’s cheek. She was cold under his touch. “Yet I used to always be able to tell when a fainting spell was coming. I. . . I don’t know why I ignored the signs, why I didn’t see it sooner. . .”

In front of him, Mercedes paused, eyebrows pulling tightly together. She whispered something to Annette. Both their expressions were unreadable and Dimitri felt unnerved until Mercedes finally looked back at him, her eyes softening. 

“No one could have seen this coming, Your Majesty. . . But, ah, don’t fret. Did she by chance throw up this morning?” 

Dimitri, slightly surprised and a little suspicious, nodded slowly.

“Well in that case I believe she fainted because of malnutrition. So with some rest, food, and water, she’s going to be good as new.” Mercedes gave him a weak smile. 

Dimitri nodded his head again before sighing and slumping into a nearby chair. When he spoke again, his voice sounded heavy. 

“Why do you think she was sick this morning then?” 

Mercedes and Annette exchanged a look. 

“Could be any number of reasons,” Annette piped up, avoiding his gaze. When he

opened his mouth to ask what she meant she quickly cut him off. “Um, we’ll come back later to check on her. In the meantime, let us know if you need anything.”

With that they both bowed, hurrying out the door before Dimitri could even thank them. He stared at the door as it slammed shut before huffing and turning back to Byleth. He blinked hard before scooping up her hand in his own. 

Staring at her pale seemingly lifeless face made his heart throb. Guilt coursed through his veins as he realized he had once again failed to protect her. 

“I’m sorry, my love. I hope you can forgive me.”

Byleth didn’t even stir. 

~~~

She didn’t wake until the next morning. Dimitri stayed up and by her side all night, squeezing her hand and whispering sweet nothings into her ear. He heard Dedue say something about how all of the students had stayed overnight because they were so worried about their old Professor, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was seeing her eyelids flutter open, her gaze lock with his again and her lips curl into a beautiful smile. So when that finally happened, he couldn’t help but sob with joy. He scooped her up into his arms, telling her over and over how much he loved her and how happy he was that she was okay. She only groaned slightly, feeling small and limp in his arms. 

“What happened?” she asked when he gently eased her back against her pillows. He couldn’t make himself fully release her, though, so he sat on the edge of her bed, fiddling with her hand. 

“You fainted,” was all he said, kissing each one of her knuckles. She sat up a little straighter, her eyebrows twitching together slightly. 

“When? I remember starting my speech then. . .” her face suddenly morphed, her eyes widening in horror. “I didn’t faint during my speech, did I?”

She sounded absolutely mortified and Dimitri winced slightly, trying to give her a gentle look. 

“Well-” he was cut off by Mercedes opening the door of the infirmary, her face immediately breaking into a grin when she saw Byleth’s eyes were open. Dimitri was grateful for the change of focus. 

“Your Grace! I am so happy to see you awake!” she gushed coming over to Byleth’s bedside and lifting a hand to feel her forehead. “How do you feel?”

Byleth frowned slightly, tilting her head as if confused. 

“I feel fine, just a little hungry is all.”

Mercedes’ smile grew bigger. 

“Good. Lucky for you, I think I figured out why you were feeling ill yesterday.”

Dimitri perked up, his heart pounding in anticipation. 

“And?”

Mercedes gave him a wary look before turning to Byleth. She leaned close, whispering in Byleth’s ear so Dimitri couldn’t hear. He watched anxiously as Byleth’s face turned from confused to shocked, her mouth opening slightly and her eyes growing bigger. When Mercedes stood, Byleth was pale again. 

“What is it? What’s wrong?” he asked, the silence killing him. Neither one responded. Mercedes stared fondly down at Byleth as his wife slowly lifted her hand, resting it on her stomach. 

“You really think so?” Byleth asked in awe, still staring down. Mercedes nodded, her eyes shimmering. 

“I do. So, um, I’ll leave you two. Just let me know if you need anything else,” Mercedes said softly before she departed, leaving them in silence once again. As soon as she was gone, Dimitri leaned closer, squeezing his wife’s hand. 

“Byleth? Are you okay?”

Slowly, her gaze tore away from her abdomen and up to his face. A small smile was beginning to form on her lips. 

“Y-yes. I’m more than okay,” she turned to face him more full on. He straightened. “Dimitri I. . .” she paused, tears welling in her eyes. “I think I’m pregnant.”

His heart stopped. His breath hitched. His stomach swooped. The world around him tilted. 

He had never really thought about having children, but now that one seemed to be in the near future, he realized he really, really wanted one. 

Blinking, he stared down at Byleth, his eyes suddenly burning.

“R-really?” he stuttered, a million emotions welling up inside him at once. She bit her lip, nodding eagerly. 

“I think we’re going to have a baby.”

A nervous laugh bubbled up in his chest as sudden images flashed in his mind. A beautiful baby, with blonde hair and big mint eyes. With a breath-taking smile and a strong personality. One that takes after its mother, one that is an excellent fighter and leader. 

He was now sobbing and laughing. 

“Oh, Byleth. A baby? I can’t believe it. I- I’m so happy,” he was suddenly crushing her in his arms, kissing her nose and cheeks and chin and forehead and sobbing and laughing and trembling and smiling. There was only one other day he could recall feeling this happy, and that was when they got married. 

“How did I get to be so lucky? I don’t deserve-”

She cut him off with a soft kiss, cupping his face in her hands and smiling faintly.

“Yes, you do,” she whispered, swiping her thumb over his cheeks and catching his falling tears. He gave a watery laugh again, suddenly able to see it all so clearly. Byleth teaching their child to fish. Byleth reading them stories at night. Byleth showing them her garden of beautiful flowers. Byleth being a perfect mother. 

And him. Teaching his child the ways of the world. Watching them grow up. Cradling them in his arms and kissing them when they cried. Giving his child all the love he could. 

Him and his wife, raising a child together. 

“I love you so much,” he gushed, kissing her over and over. 

She laughed too, her grip on his cheeks tightening as her own tears finally spilled down her cheeks.

“I love you too, Dimitri.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! 
> 
> I've had this stored away for a long time, but I finally decided to post it. Also sorry for any plot holes or confusion. It's been a year since this game came out and Dimitri and Byleth still own my whole heart >:)
> 
> I hope you all are staying safe and having at least a little fun during all this chaos! <3


End file.
